Kiss Me
by imprisonedONcallisto
Summary: Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer. Who knows what listening to the radio can do?


**This has been an idea of mine for a while, so I decided I would finally type it up. Hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own, so I will stake no claim. "Kiss Me" is owned by Sixpence None the Richer.**

* * *

**Kiss Me**

**by infidelityONcrank**

There was nothing to listen to. The radio was all talk shows and slow music.

There was nothing to watch. The television shows were all soap operas and infomercials.

"Ma~ka." Soul sighed from his spot on the couch. "I'm bored."

"Read a book." she suggested, turning a page of a romance novel.

"Books aren't cool."

"Well, only boring people get bored."

"I know something we could do together, Tiny Tits."

...

"Maka... Chop!"

"Ow! That freaking hurts."

"Don't call me Tiny Tits."

"Fine, I'll go back to being bored."

Soul huffed and turned on the radio and listened to a talk show. He changed it to a slow rock station and laid back down on the couch, his head on her lap.

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**

Soul _hated_ this song with a passion. It was... mushy and _so_ not cool. Only un-cool people liked it... and older people.

"I like this song." Maka said, smiling. She hummed along, sometimes singing the lyrics.

Maka fell under the un-cool category. But that was why he was her partner, they had to balance the cool and the un-cool. Plus she was an amazing cook.

She came with a lot of pluses.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

Maka was smart and friendly, compatible with any weapon (except him, when the two of fought). She cared about everyone, even those she thought were annoying. She was willing to help anyone.

She could have chosen anyone, yet she had chosen him. That meant a lot to him.

Nobody had wanted him because of his crooked smile, his daring red eyes, and frightening air that hung about him.

Maka wasn't frightened of him, despite how much strong (physically) he was, compared to her.

Soul smiled. Despite him calling her 'Tiny Tits' and getting whacked on the head for doing so, he found her attractive.

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**

He frowned.

What did he just think? Maka? Attractive?

He studied her.

She had fair skin and fair hair. Her green eyes were down, looking past him towards the novel but their emerald color still glinted. Her lips were thin, but kissable.

Kissable?

Yes, those thin lips were indeed kissable.

His face moved unconsciously to her's, as if guided by some unseen, all knowing force.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparklingSo kiss me**

"Soul, wha...?" she was cut off by him lips.

She panicked. She'd never been kissed before! Her heart raced and her cheeks, ears, and neck flushed hotly.

Soul's cool lips calmed her warm ones to relax. Slowly, Maka let herself be kissed. And slowly, Maka closed her eyes and kissed back.

**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
****So kiss me  
****So kiss me**

There was no tongue, no passion but there was love and comfort and friendship. It was a rather sloppy kiss, none too perfect, but it wasn't a bad kiss. The kind of kiss a girl like Maka would want as her first. The kind of first kiss a young, childish couple would share.

Maka wouldn't have bragged about it as she kissed Soul back, but later she would call Tsubaki and talk giddily to her friend about it.

Who knew that a song on the radio could give a man the courage he needed to kiss his best friend?

* * *

**Yeah... That's all I have to say. My first kiss wasn't like that. It was actually a very horrible kiss. Actually, I don't remember my first kiss that much. Huh...**

**I like the song. You should go listen to it while rereading it.**


End file.
